


Coming Home, I'll Tell The World

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AlphaWolf!Stiles, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Idiotic!Derek, M/M, MPreg (mentioned), daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles left Beacon Hills for College and never went back. The blame lay solely on Derek's shoulders. Bad things happened. Life went on... Now Stiles has to come home again and words should probably happen.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Derek was too stupid to use words, so used questionable actions and it ended badly. Years later Stiles returns to Beacon Hills with company and it's time <em>someone</em> started talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home, I'll Tell The World

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my files for almost a year and I got bored of reading it and rereading it to see if I could take it anywhere else until the other night I decided it didn't need anything, and if it did, I could add it on later as another chapter or whatever. Also, apologies for the summary(ies).
> 
> It's a little choppy but was probably one of the first... 10 TW fics I wrote so... enjoy!
> 
> As for the title.. I've had a song stuck in my head for the last half hour and I can't think of anything else.

When Stiles gets the news that his father had a heart attack during a standoff between the Pack plus Argents and a rival pack looking to hone in on the Hale territory, for a few minutes, he just stands in the middle of his rather comfortable apartment, frozen, his phone pressed tightly against his ear, vaguely listening to Scott’s mom sniffle down the line as she delivers the news.

He’s needed back home as soon as possible. There was too much damage to his dad’s heart and he won’t last more than a few days.

Stiles, for his part, hangs up without saying anything and slowly puts the phone in his pocket.

“Da?” He hadn’t heard the door opening but he turned around.

“Hey pup,” he smiled, bending down to catch the child as she threw herself at him. “Thanks, Emily,” he looked at the woman that had walked in with her, and she nodded with a small smile of her own. “Listen, I just got a phone call and I need to go back home. My Dad’s not well, he’s in the hospital, so we’re heading out tonight. I know I’m meant to give you a bit of notice but I can pay you for the rest of the month if it’ll help you out while you find something else? I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, or if I’ll be coming back at all...” Emily frowned, concerned.

“Oh my,” she breathed. “I’m so sorry Mr Stilinski. But yes, thank you for your consideration, I really appreciate it. Not many employers would do that.” Stiles set the child back on her feet and sent her to the corner to play with her toys while he walked to Emily, pulling his wallet out and fishing for some bills to hand over. She thanked him, wished him well on his return home, and left, handing back the key he’d given her before the door closed behind her.

Packing didn’t take too long, everything was folded and just had to be transferred into cases. He packed his own, along with essentials and his work things before packing for his daughter.

“Laura,” he called and listened for her footsteps as they made their way through the apartment to where he was standing by the door to her room. “We’re going to see your Grandpa,” he smiled at her excited look. “Now I have a bag packed for your clothes, this one,” the bag he held up was identical to, but a little smaller than his own case. “Is for you to fill with the toys you want to take.” He opened it and let her put her things inside while he went and sorted out the kitchen. He bagged up the perishables from the fridge and the cupboards and set them, along with their other cases, by the door before going back to check on Laura, grinning at the methodical way she packed the case, getting as much in as possible without compromising the ability to close the case. “You’re a genius,” he helped her zip it up, smiling through her giggles at the praise, and held the handle with her as they dragged it to the others. He then set on getting her ready.

Half an hour later, they were at the front desk of their apartment complex. The bags were already in his car in the underground parking lot and he smiled at the woman behind the desk.

“Mr Stilinski,” she greeted, a full smile of teeth and exaggerated fluttering of her lashes, an almost cooing expression falling over her face when she noticed Laura.

“Rayna,” he nodded. “I’ll be leaving town for a while so if you wouldn’t mind calling the shelter down the block and telling Seth who runs it to come and pick up two bags of perishables, you’d be doing me a huge favour.”

“Of course, sir. May I ask... is everything alright?”

“My father is ill, I’m going home to be with him. Also, if you could tell Frankie that I’ll call or email him tomorrow and give this envelope to Penelope when she comes by. Anyone else comes asking for me, take messages and send them through to my email?” Rayna nodded, taking notes. “You’re amazing. I’ll remember this come bonus time,” he grinned and waved, saying his goodbyes and heading back to the parking lot where, after a few minutes of getting Laura settled, he started his car and left the complex.

They stopped a few times on the drive, to freshen up, eat and recover from car fever, but made it back to Beacon Hills within 5 hours - give or take, deciding at the last minute to first drop by his old house and get both of them freshened up before heading to the hospital. Turning into the two-car driveway, he tensed at the sight of his dad’s cruiser, still parked in its usual spot and frowned up at the house.

“Da?” Laura spoke up and Stiles turned to look at her, reaching back with his hand to squeeze her leg comfortingly. “Where’s Grandpa?”

“Grandpa’s at the hospital, sweetie. We’re just gonna put our bags inside and we’re gonna go see him, okay?” She nodded happily and Stiles sighed, forcing himself to get out of the car and stand beside it, examining the area for changes, listening out for anything out of the ordinary and when he came up empty on both counts, he opened the back door of the car, unbuckling her and lifting her out. She got her bearings and balance on the concrete just in front of the steps and scaled them, her Da behind her, until she emerged triumphant and proud at the top, grinning widely at Stiles, making him laugh and ruffle her hair.

He unlocked the door and let them inside, stepping in to turn the alarm off before venturing further in, Laura on his hand. The house was as he remembered it, and a look in the fridge told him his dad had keep keeping up to his healthy diet, which made him grin a little. Satisfied that everything was in its pace, he brought their cases inside, leaving them by the staircase for later, gave Laura something quick to eat and got them cleaned up before they were heading out of the house and heading the hospital.

“Sheriff Stilinski’s room please,” he said to the receptionist, who stared up at him and Laura, who he was holding on his hip, with wide, shocked eyes. She stared for a good minute before he started to get annoyed. “Excuse me. Can you please direct me to my father?”

“Stiles?” he turned around and saw Melissa McCall stood a few metres away, dressed in her scrubs, looking a little haggard. “Is that you?” she walked forward tentatively and he turned to her fully, watching her falter at the sight of Laura, her own eyes widening like the receptionist’s had. “Stiles... what...”

“Where is he?” Stiles asked and she blinked. “Look, Mrs McCall, I’m sorry... but I just spend the last five hours in my car with a four year old, I just want to see my dad. It’s really good to see you though,” he gave her a small smile and she shook her head, clearing it and nodding at him.

“Right, I’m sorry. You look so different, it’s a little bit of a shock.”

“Yeah,” Stiles’ grin was a little impish as he scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat up the barest amounts. “I’ve been doing okay for myself,” he admitted and she nodded, gesturing for him to follow her.

“Your dad mentioned a little of your success up north,” she started. “Something about getting a lucky break and striking it big?”

“Something like that,” he chuckled.

“Your dad never mentioned the little beauty you have with you though,” Scott’s mom leaned forward to wave a greeting at Laura, who waved back shyly before burying her head in Stiles’ chest.

“I asked him not to mention her,” Stiles said simply. “I know it was hard for him to keep her a secret, but it was better for everyone that he did. I’m only sorry he couldn’t get to share that he was a Grandpa sooner than now. I really was trying to save everyone a lot of hurt.” She gave him a confused look but he shook his head.

“Look, Stiles... your dad’s very weak right now, I’m glad you got here so quickly, but he won’t... it won’t be much longer. I... I’ve been here as often as I can be. I mean, I don’t know if he ever told you how close we were getting this last year or so.” Stiles gave her a shocked look and she chuckled mirthlessly. “Obviously nothing. I told him he could tell you whatever, but... you know him.” Stiles nodded.

“How close are you?”

“I told him I loved him on his last birthday, he said the same to me.” Stiles was quiet while they waited for the elevator. “We were happy, Stiles,” she answered the question he wasn’t sure how to ask. “He was happy. He was happy you were doing to well where you were. Whenever he went to see you, when he came back he was so proud, wouldn’t stop talking about how much you’d grown up. He was happy, we were happy. When he had his attack...” Stiles frowned at that, but didn’t comment. “It was a shock to everyone, they got him here as soon as they could but it was just too much.” The elevator doors opened and Stiles saw Chris Argent standing there, ready to walk off.

“Mr Stilinski,” Argent said gently, eyes darting to Laura and back to Stiles again quickly. “I didn’t know you’d be here so soon... I... I’m sorry, about your father.” Stiles nodded slowly.

“Thank you,” Stiles said. “Have you just been to see him?”

“I have, he’s been chatty this morning.” They stared at one another for a long, awkward moment before Argent shuffled off the elevator. “It is good to see you well, Mr Stilinski. Mrs McCall,” he nodded to her and walked away as the doors shut.

“I didn’t know you knew Chris very well,” Mrs McCall said as Stiles set Laura down on her feet, taking her hand instead of holding her on his hip.

“His father tried to beat me to death, electrocute me and was an overall very, very bad guy. And to top that, his sister was a psychopath. Chris Argent and I are... acquainted.” He heard her gasp like she had no idea, and perhaps she didn’t, but he was too tired to care by that point. He just wanted to see his dad. The elevator ride was quick and the doors were soon opening, Mrs McCall leading him and Laura down bustling corridors until they turned what was to be the final corner and were greeted by the pack who, upon his arrival, stood up as one and stared at him.

“Daddy,” Laura said as they paused at the end of the corridor. Stiles looked down, crouching as she tugged him down so she could whisper in his ear. “Wolves,” she said softly and his lips twitched, moving so he was whispering in her ear, saying ‘I know,’before standing up and once again, turning to face the pack.

He lead Laura down the corridor to where Mrs McCall was standing by a door to a private room.

“Stiles,” he saw Scott step away from the wall and take a step towards him and Stiles just gave him a small smile.

“Its good to see you, Scott,” he said.

“You too, man,” Scott replied and then they were hugging, Stiles still holding onto Laura’s hand while wrapping his free arm around Scott’s shoulder. “Dude, you smell like-” Stiles pulled away suddenly, giving Scott a silencing look.

“Can we catch up tomorrow or something? I really need to see my Dad. Here,” he pulled out a business card from his inside pocket and handed it over to Scott. “My cell’s on the back.” He squeezed Scott’s upper arm lightly, giving him another smile before moving away and continuing onto his dad’s room and thankfully, wasn’t stopped again. He met the eyes of the wolves present without hesitation until finally, just as he was about to follow Laura into the room, he saw Derek stood against the far wall, staring right at him, eyes flickering to Laura briefly, a frown knitting at his brow, eyes widening when everyone present heard Stiles’ dad greet Laura happily, and by name. “I’d like to talk to my dad without eavesdroppers... would you guys mind...?”

“You haven’t been back for over four years, Stilinski,” Jackson growled, stepping forward, ignoring when Lydia tried to pull him back. Stiles, for his part, raised an eyebrow.

“And yet, he’s still my dad. I mean, who knew, right?” Jackson flinched but didn’t back down.

“That’s enough,” Derek stepped forward. “We’ll go. Give you some time with your dad.”

“How considerate,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Feel free to get my cell off Scott. I’ll be in town for a while.” That said, he retreated into his father’s hospital room and leaned against the door, listening as the pack moved away from the area. “So because I left I have no rights to you at all?” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his dad. “Did you suddenly become a part of their pack and forget to tell me?”

“I don’t think this is the right conversation to be having right now, given your dad’s condition,” Mrs McCall said soothingly, frowning slightly.

“No, it’s fine,” Stiles’ dad shifted, Laura carefully wrapped around him on the bed. “I’m not a part of their pack, not officially,” he admitted and Stiles barely kept himself from growling. “They help protect the town, Stiles. And they’ve saved my hide a few times. I think when you left, they took it upon themselves to keep a close eye on me.”

“Why didn’t you mention this before?”

“Because you were starting a new life away from this crazy! You had your own crazy to deal with at that time.” His dad breathed heavily and Stiles walked over, settling on the chair by the bed and reaching out to grasp his hand tightly.

“Why were you out there with them?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, I don’t want you blaming any of them, okay? You know how stubborn I am-”

“You had a pre-existing heart condition! You’ve seen pack rivals fight each other, Dad! You know how intense things can get!”

“Stiles! That’s enough! He’s been through enough already without you attacking him!” Mrs McCall said, eyes narrowed now.

“Melissa,” his dad sighed. “It’s fine. Really.”

“No it isn’t,” she insisted. “You need your rest, this is only stressing you out more.”

“I’m dying. Can’t really get more stressed than that.” The room was silent again and Stiles took a breath, grimacing. “Stiles-”

“If you try send me away, I’ll go do something reckless and stupid,” Stiles muttered and he saw his father grin a little.

“What? Like go tell Hale the truth?”

“You’re funny. Seriously, when did you get so funny? Hey Laura, when did Grandpa get so funny?” Laura looked at him with annoyance that made him laugh on the inside.

“Grampa’s always funny,” she said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You always take his side,” he pouted, watching her grin against her grandpa’s chest.

The father daughter pair stayed with Stiles’ dad until visiting hours ended at 9pm and they finally walked out of the hospital. Or rather, Stiles walked out, carrying Laura in his arms and headed towards his car as she slept. He carefully put her in her carseat and closed the door, leaning back against it with a sigh, closing his eyes.

“You’ve never really gotten over that whole stalker thing, have you?” he asks, not bothering to open his eyes as he heard the footsteps approach.

“How’d you know I was there?” Derek’s voice asked and Stiles shrugged.

“I got good hearing.”

“Stiles-”

“Look, you didn’t like that I was leaving, even though three other pack members were leaving too. I bet you didn’t try to fuck them into submission though, did you? And before you ask, no, I didn’t tell my dad about that little detail.”

“Stiles...” Derek sighed.

“You’re the reason I stayed away from Beacon Hills,” Stiles admitted and watched Derek flinch. “I was quite happy to come back on holidays when I could, but I didn’t want to any awkwardness with the pack. So I stayed away. I had Laura anyway, so that was another reason, but it was mostly you.”

“I didn’t mean for you to stay away from your home.” They stood in silence for a little while before Derek shifted. “Laura?” This time, it was Stiles’ turn to flinch and the man turned to open his car door.

“I don’t want to do this now,” he said with a tired sigh. “Visiting hours start at 5 tomorrow, if you wanna talk, come to the house before then.” And Stiles was gone.

~~~

It wasn’t until gone midday the next day when Stiles was sitting on the porch of the house, watching Laura playing with a few toys on the deck that Stiles began to realise that he really couldn’t hide anymore. And he wouldn’t be able to leave once he’d told the truth. All he wanted to do was have his dad well and go back to Seattle. Maybe with his Dad. God knows he’s offered him a place often enough.

He heard the Camaro a full five minutes before he saw it and just as it rounded the corner of his street, Stiles’ phone started ringing.

“Stilinski,” he said into the receiver, not bothering to check the ID.

“Rayna told me about your dad,” a familiar voice said and Stiles winced.

“Sorry, Frankie,” he sighed, running a hand over his face tiredly. “I was gonna call but I went straight to the hospital when I arrived and we haven’t really been awake long enough to do much more than eat breakfast.”

“Don’t worry yourself about me, pet,” the voice said, making Stiles smile. “How’s the squirt?”

“Not a squirt!” Laura sang and Stiles heard laughter on the line.

“She’s fine. I don’t really know how much she understands yet but I can’t leave her anywhere so when I see him, she sees him too.” The Camaro pulled up to a stop outside the house and Derek got out, closing the door behind him and leaning against the roof, waiting.

“You tell her I miss her, okay?” He saw Laura beam at him.

“She heard. Listen, you can come down if you want? I know you haven’t been on your own for a while... I’ve always been less than two hours away. I don’t want you alone right now.”

“You’re sweet, pet,” Frankie was grinning. “And so overprotective for one so young! But I’m a big boy now. Got 15 years on you so I’m pretty capable of looking after myself while you take a break.”

“Frankie, I know that,” Stiles took a breath. “I don’t know when or if I’ll be able to get back to Seattle. If I end up staying here, what will you do then? I don’t want you out of my life.”

“Sweetheart you’ll never get rid of me so easily, trust me. If you can’t come to me, I’ll upsticks and move my ass down to you. A man needs his pack now, doesn’t he?” Stiles glanced down at Derek, who was frowning, but not moving, and he sighed again. “You just keep me informed of your goings on down there, I’ll have a think about what I’ll be doing, okay?”

“You’re amazing,” Stiles grinned tiredly.

“Of course I am, I wouldn’t be in the pack if I was anything less.”

“The fact that you’re amazing isn’t the reason you’re pack and you know it, brat.”

“Love. All the love. Call me with an update soon!” they hung up simultaneously and Stiles gestured for Derek to join him. He sent off an email to his PA and Rayna, along with Frankie, and slipped the phone in his pocket when Derek reached the step that had him at eye level with Stiles.

“You got involved with another pack?” Derek asked, clearly trying to stop himself from doing something monumentally stupid.

“More out of necessity than anything else,” Stiles said. “Not that I regret it. Pack’s pack, after all.” He gestured to the area of step beside him and waited for Derek to sit down before talking. “I’m going to explain some things now because I’ve decided to be the grown up, and think rationally, and my dad told me to buck up and talk to you about things that should’ve been talked about years ago.”

“Stiles-”

“And,” he went on without acknowledging Derek. “I need you to let me talk without interruptions. That includes outbursts of anger, growling, wolfing out, eye flashing or any behaviour that would be seen as threatening. Keep in mind that my child is behind you, and think of the parenting instincts I have in me right now, considering you are between us.” Derek was stiff, but he nodded. “First of all, you have no idea how much you hurt me before I left Beacon.” He saw Derek’s pained expression but went on despite it. “I’d been pack for a while. You trusted me, I trusted you. I trusted you not to hurt the pack, I trusted you not to hurt me. I don’t know if you felt anything for me at all, or if you just felt sorry for me and my obvious pining crush on you, but it wasn’t a crush, Derek. I was kinda stupidly in love with you and you broke me. You used me, in that way, to try and get me to stay in Beacon even though I wasn’t the only one leaving. I thought it would be easier for me to leave because I wasn’t a wolf, but obviously I missed something in translation because all I got was you kicking me out and telling me that if I leave Beacon, I left the pack.

“And I know, I know I couldn’t leave the pack. I’m not stupid. There’s a whole ritual needed to separate a beta from a pack, and fuck you if you just assumed I was an Omega and it would be easy for me to walk away. It wasn’t. It was the hardest thing I’d ever had to do, at that point. The point is, I understand you were hurt and you were venting when you told me to leave. You didn’t expect me to stay away, or cut off all contact. But I took your words to heart and in the end it just became routine for me to avoid conversation that revolved around you guys with my dad. I forgave you about a year into my stay in Seattle.”

“I never thought you were an Omega, Stiles,” Derek said when Stiles paused and Stiles just huffed.

“Yeah well, I’m neither now so it doesn’t matter.” Derek’s eyes widened but Stiles put a hand up to stay any words of protest. “I’ll explain. See, this is me being all grown up and responsible. I could’ve just as easily said screw it and taken Laura back to Seattle.” The alpha didn’t look too pleased with the prospect and Stiles took a breath. “I left Beacon the day after you and I...” he made a random hand gesture and Derek nodded. “Got myself settled in Seattle, settled in college and made a few friends. I was lucky, I suppose. I won a few K on a lotto, got into a situation where I figured I needed money in the future,” he gestured to Laura. “So I did the whole investment thing. Met a good friend in a meeting and he helped me set up a business outside college. So now I’m comfortable. I have money, I have a business, more than a few premises... I’m good.”

“Can I ask...” Derek paused and Stiles waited for him to continue. “About Laura?”

“See, there’s this... gene in humans. Not in many, in maybe... 1 in 10 million, the strain is dominant. The recessive gene is hereditary but when it’s dominant and the one carrying it is in the presence of werewolves intimately, it activates. It’s activated by mating, specifically, knotting.” He saw Derek flush but continued. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of it... there are legends within werewolf lore, about humans that carry within their blood the ability to carry a werewolf cub.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Derek said. “Briefly...”

“Yes well, when I found out I was pregnant a month or so after I left Beacon, I did a lot of research. I talked to Deaton, I talked to contacts that he gave me and eventually got in touch with the New York and South Florida packs, both of whom have alpha’s with human mates that have the gene. We did a whole lot of talking, skyping, emailing and whathaveyou. I got support, privacy... I got an earful when I told them I’d left my alpha, but they stopped yelling when I told them what happened.”

“Wait,” Derek held a hand up. “You’re telling me that... I... I got you pregnant? With...” his eyes widened as he turned to stare at Laura. “Laura,” he breathed.

“I know I didn’t have your permission to use the name, but I thought it was appropriate given the circumstances.”

“You’re right,” Derek said, turning back to him. Stiles raised an eyebrow. “You’re not leaving again. Not now.” Stiles actually smiled at that, but it was a bitter one.

“I know we need to work out our crap, Derek. And I want to, for Laura, but there’s more to the story that an unplanned pregnancy that, by science, shouldn’t be possible.”

“What could be more important than that?” Derek asked, eyes slightly widened by the thought and he gasped, tensing up on instinct when he saw Stiles’ eyes flash a deep, but vivid red. “What happened?” he growled out.

“About five months after Laura was born, I went out for a few hours with a friend. I left her at home with Frankie, who I was talking to when you arrived. He was sent to me by the New York alpha and is a part of my very small pack in Seattle - they sent him my way because he was used to dealing with children in packs and unusual circumstances... He was an omega but didn’t mind it, reveled in it actually. That said, he didn’t mind joining me and helping me out. And he helped me alot. He’s been amazing. When he arrived it just clicked,” his smile was far away but he quickly shook it off and rolled his eyes at the red in Derek’s before continuing. “I had a few drinks, not to get me drunk, but enough to have me buzzed. I got my friend home safe and walked through the park to my place where I was... for lack of a better word, attacked. I realised, too late, that it was the full moon so to cut an incredibly long, arduous story short, I was turned. Instant beta. I got control of myself quickly with the help of Frankie - he was pack so when I was approached by a beta of the alpha who turned me, he watched Laura while I went to see the alpha. Basically, the alpha wanted me in his pack, but I couldn’t. I had responsibilities, a child, a life. And I mentioned that I was already in a pack. He called bullshit, I threatened him with you, not gonna lie,” Stiles held his hands up but Derek nodded.

“Good. You did the right thing.”

“Don’t speak too soon,” Stiles warned. “The alpha had heard of you, I think he was a little afraid of you to be honest, can’t possibly think why. I mean, you’re a puppy!” He shot a smirk at Derek when the man growled. “He gave me an ultimatum. Join him, or he’d kill you, the pack, Frankie and Laura. He said my birthing blood was near unique and couldn’t be wasted. I lost it. He threatened my daughter and I’m sorry, but you don’t just go around threatening cubs. He should’ve known that.”

“Was it Harley?” Derek growled again, eyes glowing red still.

“Harley... I think he mentioned his name being something like that. To be honest, I wasn’t asking for idle chit chat when I tore his throat out.” Derek froze. “I’ve met with the high council or whatever, they understood my actions. Gave me the option of taking over the pack or just staying away, I stayed away from them and they were forced to leave me alone in Seattle. By the way? The council kinda fell in love with Laura.” Derek snorted.

“Of course they did. They’re all softies with big families. It’s part of the reason they let me keep my territory here in Beacon. They felt sorry for me. Though I guess I know what they meant when they told me I had more than I realised. Did that have anything to do with you?” Stiles ducked his head at the question before straightening and answering.

“They asked me who Laura’s father was, I told them. By our laws they couldn’t tell you anything, so don’t get in a huff. I told them not to.” Derek was still scowling though. “Derek, you told me to never come back if I left.”

“You know I didn’t mean it! I was just angry! I... I know how selfish I was being, it was irrational and thoughtless to ask you to stay, and it was wrong of me to use you like I did -  like I could make you stay by...” he shook his head, looking physically pained. “I’m so... I’m sorry,” he breathed. “For everything I put you through...”

“I know you are,” Stiles’ smile was small but it wasn’t a lie. “It’s why I’m here now.”

“No, you’re here because your dad’s in the hospital,” Derek pointed out and okay, yes, that was the reason he was home then.

“I was coming back for Christmas this year anyway. Dad said he wanted the separation to end.”

“Your dad knew Laura was mine, too?” Derek groaned. “Did everyone know?”

“Shut up. Stop crying yourself a river and get over it. You screwed up because you were too emotionally stunted to tell me I was your mate and you didn’t want me to leave because you couldn’t stand to not see me everyday. And you made things ten times worse. So my staying away is on you. Laura not meeting you until now? That’s on you.”

“If I’d known she was there I would’ve moved to Seattle!” he snarled, making Stiles smile, which wasn’t the reaction he’d be going for.

“And then you would’ve had an all out territory war and that’s never fun. Especially when your pack-”

“Our pack,” Derek grunted.

“THE pack was full of teenagers. Things were what they were, it worked out. The pack got themselves settled, Laura was growing up happy and cared for, made a few friends, made a few million,” he ignored Derek’s eyes widening at that. “Got the bite and within three months, became an alpha. And look at me now, here, telling you everything because it’s the right thing to do. And before you ask, the wolf took care of my ADHD. No hyperactive Stiles anymore.”

“So, what now?” Stiles frowned and Derek elaborated. “What are you going to do now? I mean... you’re not leaving. I can’t... I need you not to leave again. Especially with Laura...”

“Do you honestly think I’d tell you you had the chance to rebuild your family, then take it away from you? After everything we’ve both been through? Do you really think so little of me?” Derek shifted, but didn’t respond. “I’m not leaving for good. I need to head back to Seattle to settle some affairs, make sure my business is taken care of. And I’ll need to make periodic trips up there. Before you say you think staying here forever is a good plan, it isn’t.” They stayed silent for a few minutes before Derek started talking again.

“And what about us?” He winced even as he asked but he’d heard Stiles acknowledge them as mates, even if he’d been too stupid to admit it years before, so a little hope was written on his face and it made Stiles sigh.

“We’ll just have to work on that, won’t we? Laura? Come here please...” he held out a hand and watched her walk to him holding her wolf plush. “Do you remember,” he started, pulling her down onto his lap. “When I told you about your Papa?” she grinned, all teeth, and nodded.

“Papa is alpha, like you!”

“He is,” he smiled and gestured over to Derek, who was looking at them with a heart aching amount of affection and longing. “That’s your Papa,” he said softly. “Do you want to go say hello?”

He watched with a small smile on his face as she made her way slowly over to Derek and held both her arms out for him to pick her up, which he did before burying his nose in her neck, scenting her as much as he could and holding her close to his chest. Stiles, out of respect, pointedly didn’t mention the salty tang of tears he could smell coming from the older alpha.

 

“You’ll be happier for it,” his dad told him that evening and Stiles snorted.

“I hope so,” he admitted. “Because he’s not letting either of us go. I’m giving him the chance to build a new family by birth and freaky blood. There’s no way he’s letting me leave.”

“Part of the reason I wanted you to come clean to him was because he deserves a family. I know you say you had your reasons for leaving, and I respect that, but he’s been through so much. He deserves a happy ending. And so do you, kid,”

“We’ll see how things go,” Stiles mused.

~~~

 

Three days later, his dad passed away in his sleep, Stiles holding his hand while Mrs McCall held the other. Laura was with Derek in the family room across the hall, Erica, Lydia, Scott and Alison with them while everyone else had various places they needed to be; work, school, etc. Stiles understood life had to push on and didn’t hold it against anyone.

When Stiles walked in half an hour later, he looked wrecked and took in the scene before him; Laura curled up on Derek’s lap, the others curled around them both as comfortably as possible, each head looking up when the door opened. Stiles’ hands twitched at his sides as he just stared, eventually starting to tremble until Derek stood up and walked to him quickly, handing Laura over and wrapping his arms around both of them. “Take me home,” Stiles whispered and not 20 minutes later, he was curled up around Laura and Derek in Derek’s bed at the Hale house, the rest of the pack laid around them, offering comfort in their presence.

The next morning, Stiles woke up alone, the pack gone, along with Derek and Laura. A more concentrated listen told him that they were outside, a further concentrated listen told him that a car - a very familiar sounding car - was driving up the long road towards the house.

Groaning to himself, he got up and walked downstairs, reaching the open door just as the car pulled up.

“Hackles down, now,” he ordered to everyone, and the pack turned and stared at him. “Friend,” he pointed at the car. “Hackles down.”

“You’ve been gone a week and already you have a new pack? I’m feeling a little unloved, sweetheart,” Stiles looked out to see a familiar man getting out of the car that had driven up. He was wearing a smirk to belie the irritation of his words.

“Uncle Frankie!” Laura squealed and wriggled in Derek’s arms, trying to get free.

“Let her go,” Stiles was suddenly beside him and Derek gave him a look complete with growl. “Let. Her. Go.” he repeated, reaching out to take Laura and set her down on the ground, then watching as she ran and jumped up into the arms of Frankie.

“Hey Squirt,” Frankie grinned, picking her up and spinning her around before pulling her close. “How’s it hanging?”

“We have a pack!” she said with enthusiasm. “And I have a new papa!”

“Really?” he grinned at her, looking up as Stiles walked towards him. The pack behind him were still on edge. “If I knew you had this waiting for you back home, I’d have carted your ass back here years ago, sugar,” he said seriously, watching his alpha roll his eyes.

“Big talk,” Stiles murmured, eyes flashing and nuzzling the bared neck Frankie offered in submission. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming down? I would’ve prepared better.”

“Your dad was dying, kid, and you’re my alpha. If you thought I was gonna sit back home and feel you wallowing you’re not as smart as I thought you were.” Stiles harrumphed, squeezing Frankie a little more at the mention of his dad.

Both of them turned towards the back when they heard pronounced growling, Frankie raising an eyebrow, Stiles rolling his eyes.

“Derek Hale, Beacon Alpha, meet Frankie Devon, my beta.” He gave Frankie a small nod and Frankie handed Laura over before he stepped up to Derek, stopping a few feet away. “Try not to antagonise one another,” Stiles drawled, walking so he was stood beside Derek.

“We’re merging?” Derek cocked his head to the side.

“You told me you weren’t letting me go, I told you I had Frankie back in Seattle. What? You thought I was going to throw him back to being an omega?” Stiles raised an eyebrow. “While I’m sure he wouldn’t mind either way, he is my beta, and I’m not losing him. So he’s going to submit to you, and you’re going to respect his position because he has years on all of us.” Derek frowned, but nodded his head.

“I love it when you get all alpha,” Frankie smirked. “Makes a guy all tingly.”

“That’s it, Frankie, you antagonise your alpha’s mate. Good going,” Stiles reached out and patted Frankie’s shoulder, watching the man shrug carelessly before dropping his gaze to Derek’s feet and turning his head to the side, baring his throat.

Derek growled, turning into his beta form and stepping up to Frankie, pressing his nose against the other man’s neck, scenting, and delivering the same claiming bite Stiles had delivered a couple of years earlier.

“Ah-uh, big guy,” Frankie groaned, twisting his neck and taking a deliberate step back. “You might be my alpha now but don’t make the mistake of assuming I’m someone’s bitch. You bite, you don’t gnaw. Not unless you’re taking me to bed anyway.” Derek was growling, affronted at the challenge, but calmed down at Frankie’s words.

“We’ll complete the bond on the moon,” Derek huffed and Frankie grinned, inclining his head in deference.

“Oh, and you lot,” Stiles glanced back at the still gathered pack. “Don’t even try challenging Frankie. It’s not worth the bruised ego you’ll get. Trust me.”

“Relax honey,” Frankie was grinning, all teeth, as he let his eyes roam over the gathered group. “It’s a wolf’s prerogative to earn his or her place within a pack. If anyone wants a taste, they can have their shot on the moon.”

“Don’t incite any fights, Frankie. I mean it,” Stiles groaned. “I know you don’t play too well in big packs but I’m asking you...” he raised an expectant eyebrow and Frankie averted his eyes, agreeing silently.

“You’re strangely natural at the alpha thing,” Derek commented and Stiles smirked.

“Well, I learned from the best how not to start out as an alpha so...” he ducked away, laughing at the swipe Derek took at him and the ice broke.

“You gonna put me up for a few nights, alpha? Or do I get to grace that cute little motel on the edge of town with my awesomeness?” He was looking at both Stiles and Derek respectively, curiosity in his expression. “As big as this house is, I don’t think having me here with your betas pre-moon will keep things calm...”

“You’re right,” Derek said, frowning in thought. “This will be easier after the moon when you’ve earned your place, so to speak.”

“I understand,” Frankie nodded.

“You can use my dad’s house...” he said after a few seconds thought. “I think I’m gonna be going between here and there a lot but my stuff is still there so it’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Frankie frowned. “I mean... wouldn’t it be better for you to stay away for a few days at least? Everything's gotta be still raw for you.”

“It is,” Stiles nodded. “But it’s fine. I’ll deal.”

That settled, Stiles gave Frankie a key and all relevant direction and security information for him to get to the house and told him he’d be by in a while. When the sound of Frankie’s car finally faded, Stiles felt his daughter tugging on his hand.

“Daddy?”

“Mm?” he reached down and lifted her up into his arms as he walked back towards the house.

“Are we going home soon?”

“Home?”

“Back to our home! In Seattle!” she was looking at him with wide eyes, alert and curious.

“Well, sweetheart, how would you feel about living here? In Beacon Hills? It’s pretty quiet, and I grew up here...” He walked into the foyer, closing the door behind him and setting Laura down on her feet and knelt down in front of her. “I mean, we’d still visit Seattle. I have work up there. We’ll just be living here.”

“Grandpa?” she blinked and he flinched, which made her frown and reach up to pat his face gently. “No Grandpa?”

“No sweetie,” he whispered. “No Grandpa... not anymore.”

“Peter’s here,” a voice said and Stiles looked up to see Derek stood in the doorway that lead into the kitchen. “I don’t know how you feel about him after the years...”

“Uncle Pete?” Laura asked, eyes wide, excited all of a sudden and Derek’s own eyes narrowed on Stiles, who shrugged.

“Peter and I settled our differences a while back. He’s fine.”

“You... settled?” Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles stood up and stepped back from the front door as it opened, revealing Derek’s uncle.

“Sure we did, but don’t give him a hard time about not mentioning it, I asked him not to,” Stiles nodded in Peter’s direction and watched his daughter rush the man, demanding attention which Peter was all too happy to give.

“How is it possible that you’re even more beautiful than before? Hmm?” Stiles watched Derek’s expression closely as Peter doted on Laura, showering her with genuine affection. It had a touch of wonder about it, like Derek was looking at something he didn’t think possible, like he had seen something he never dreamed of seeing again, not after what he’d lost all those years ago. “I smell your uncle Frankie, is he here?” Peter asked Laura, who beamed at him, nodding.

“He’s at Grandpa's,” she said, looking at Stiles for confirmation.

“I sent him there until the moon,” Stiles explained as Peter walked over to where he was stood beside Derek, Laura on his hip.

“The children are playing up?” Peter quipped and Stiles snorted, watching calmly as Peter leaned in to greet Derek, briefly rubbing their cheeks together before he stepped towards Stiles himself, baring his throat, officially, in front of Derek, signifying his acceptance of Stiles within the pack. If the low rumbling coming from his nephew was anything to go by, Derek approved. “I know I just got back, but would you mind if I swung by to say hello?” he directed the question to both alphas and Derek’s face showed his surprise at the request.

“It’s fine by me, Derek?” Stiles prompted.

“You and I will be talking soon,” he said after a few seconds, eyes narrowed on Peter, who smiled, nodding his head.

“I’ll see you in a while squirt,” he smirked at the nip Laura delivered to his shoulder in retaliation for the name and handed her off to his nephew before leaving the house again.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to become very frustrating to me, very quickly?” Derek asked Stiles, who grinned at him.

“Because you deserve it,” he said, turning away to walk up the staircase. “I’ll be in the shower if you need me,” he waved and disappeared. He could feel Derek lamenting his lot in life but nothing could mistake the contentment he could feel across their bond.

Stiles knew he could be happy here, he was looking forward to the time when he’d be able to say it outloud and have it be the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I don't know why I keep killing the Sheriff... It's not intentional! Kinda...
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway :) Lemme know!


End file.
